


Say My Name

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to The Arrangement. Loki and Tony meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.
> 
> A/N: I never thought I'd add to this, but someone asked me for a sequel, which I intended to do but somehow it turned into a prequel. I might add more though.
> 
> A/N: I don't write smut. This is as close as I get to it.

Tony was staring out at the skyline with his glass of scotch. There was something that he was forgetting, but no matter how hard he thought he couldn't seem to think of what that could be. Tony took another drink of his scotch as the door opened and Steve walked in. Tony nodded his glass at him, but didn't acknowledge his presence further. Steve walked around him, stopping briefly in front of him, before continuing to the couch that Tony could be sitting on and would be if he knew what was bothering him. Tony took another gulp of his scotch and then looked over at Steve suddenly wondering why it was that Steve had come up there. They were no longer as antagonistic as they had been towards each other in the beginning, but they weren't exactly chummy. Tony turned back around as a pain started in his head, although as soon as the pain started it stopped. In its place were memories that flooded his mind. Memories of him and...Loki in very intimate positions.

Tony turned around to see that the captain was no longer the captain, but Loki who was smirking at him. Right, Loki had told him he would be coming today the last time that they had been... together. That was what he had half-remembered. Loki closed the distance between the two of them very quickly, more quickly than was humanly possible. Loki's face descended on his very quickly, but their lips didn't quite touch. Tony was aggravatingly aware that Loki was teasing him.

" Jarvis lock everything on my level down," Tony said, he had already gone through with Jarvis what that meant.

"Yes sir," Jarvis said.

"You're late," Tony said as soon as he had the security issue taken care of, Loki merely smiled in response.

"Am I? You didn't even know I was coming till now, and if I wouldn't have come you would have never known." Tony moved to close the gap between the two of them, but Loki danced away from him.

"As per our arrangement," he said with flourish and there was suddenly a vial in his hand. Tony knew exactly what that vial did and headed towards Loki to accept it, but Loki danced out of his grasp again. Tony growled slightly in irritation after which Loki's smirk only got bigger. Tony stalked towards him and this time Loki didn't pull away, but didn't come to meet him either. Tony grabbed Loki's armor and pulled him to him.

"Have i told you how irritating it is to get your armor off?" he growled. Loki smirked like he had worn his armor just to be annoying. Tony honestly wouldn't' put it past him. Tony making sure that he had a firm grasp on Loki and that he couldn't wander away again, finally closed the distance between the two of them. The two of them battled for dominance for a few moments before Loki pushed back again, although this time there were only inches between the two of them.

"You still want this?" Loki asked. He was holding the vial up that contained the potion, or whatever it was that would make him forget, with a smirk that didn't quite go to his eyes like the others had. Tony knew that a part of Loki, even if he wasn't yet voicing it, that wasn't as okay as he pretended to be about their arrangement, as he had been in the beginning. Most of the time, Tony pretended like he wasn't aware. Tony grabbed it and carefully put the vial down on the counter near him for safe keeping. Tony then pushed Loki to the nearest wall and wrapped his legs around Loki.

"Now, I don't want to hear anymore talking, unless it's you saying my name." Tony attacked Loki's lips with his own before he could see his response.

* * *

Tony woke up in the morning sore in a familiar way. He opened his eyes wondering what had happened last night. Tony caught sight of the bed and it all came rushing back.

Sex. He had had sex with Loki. Again. Guilt came rushing at him again, but the guilt in this case had an easy off switch, unlike his other demons. Tony got up and fixed the bed up a bit and did the same to the other rooms the two of them had gone through. When he finished fixing up the main room he grabbed the vial. After a moment of consideration, Tony also grabbed some heavy duty sleeping pills from one of his old prescriptions bottles. He made his way back into his bedroom and sat down on his bed.

One more step and all the guilt would be washed away like it had never happened. There was one more thing he had to do before he could forget again.

"Jarvis, erase anything that has to do with Loki being here." he commanded.

"Done sir," his machine told him with a hint of reproach at what he was doing. Whether for forgetting again or if it was because of the relationship, Tony didn't know and he didn't really want to. He drowned the small vial with the sleeping pills and fell back asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
